Rewrite ${((9^{-4})(8^{-5}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((9^{-4})(8^{-5}))^{-6} = (9^{(-4)(-6)})(8^{(-5)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-4})(8^{-5}))^{-6}} = 9^{24} \times 8^{30}} $